Lily Evans ou Lily Potter?
by proudofluna
Summary: Lily anda agindo estranho com seus melhores amigos James Potter e Sirius Black na primeira semana em Hogwarts. Será que os amigos dela vão descobrir por que ela está agindo assim? (Eu alterei algumas coisas, se vocês virem algo diferente é porque foi alterado. A fic não é muito detalhada, nem muito grande).
1. Reencontro

Lily tava deitada, observando a janela, pensando como seria seu primeiro dia no 5º ano de Hogwarts. Seus amigos James Potter e Sirius Black haviam escrito pouco durante as férias para ela. Eles eram realmente melhores amigos, compartilhavam tudo. A única coisa que eles não sabiam era que Lily tinha uma pequena grande queda por James. Ela gostava dele de verdade, desde seu segundo ano em Hogwarts. Ninguém fazia ideia do quanto ela sofria por ele não gostar dela. Ela não gostava de gostar dele. A maioria dos garotos de Hogwarts gostavam de Lily, mas ela só queria um, justamente o que não gostava dela. Lily se sentia muito triste por isso. Uma época, no quarto ano, ele dizia amar uma menina chamada Marian Britteen, mas ela não estudava em Hogwarts. Pensando em tudo, ela adormeceu.

No outro dia ela acordou com a mãe gritando do andar de baixo para ela ir se arrumar. Ela colocou um short jeans, uma blusa bem soltinha, fez um nó na cintura com a blusa, prendeu os cabelos ruivos brilhantes num rabo de cavalo, com a franja solta. Ela era realmente muito linda, olhos azuis e com aqueles cabelos maravilhosos, um rosto meigo e quase perfeito. Um sorriso extremamente bonito.

Lily desceu pra tomar café. Tinha de tudo na mesa, de bolinhos até ovos com bacon. Sua irmã não morava mais lá, não suportava aquela coisa de magia.  
Quando eles chegaram na plataforma, Lily encontrou Sirius e James.

- Eaí gente, que saudade!- disse Lily dando um abraço em cada um deles, um tanto mais apertado em James.

- Eaí, Lily, como foram as férias ?- perguntou James.

- Ótimas e as de vocês?

- Iradas! - responderam juntos. - Vamos embarcar? - perguntou Sirius.

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça, despediram-se dos pais e entraram. Todas as cabines estavam ocupadas, exceto a penúltima. Enquanto se dirigiam até a cabine, eles passaram por um garoto muito sério, cabelos negros, com um nariz ENORME, chamado Severo Snape. Ele e Lily se encararam por um segundo. Ela sabia que ele a amava, pois eles se conheciam desde pequenos, só que eles haviam brigado porque Snape chamou Lily de sangue ruim. Eles não se falavam desde o terceiro ano. Lily sempre foi amiga de Sirius e James, óbvio, mas ela veio até Hogwarts com Snape. Quando ela conheceu Sirius e James, ainda era amiga de Snape, porém ele não gostava de James e Sirius, e eles não gostavam de Snape. Era complicado para Lily. Desde então, ela se apegou muito a Sirius e James e andava com eles. Ela preferia garotos do que garotas, é. Os garotos estavam mais na frente e nem notaram a presença de Snape no trem, então Lily os seguiu. Eles se acomodaram na penúltima cabine e ajeitaram suas coisas. Sirius tinha uma coruja marrom e feia, que a colocou em seu lado, Lily tinha um sapo chamado Bertho, que pulou em seu colo e James tinha um gato branco que havia se deitado no chão da cabine. Eles começaram a falar das férias de cada um. Contaram sobre o que tinha acontecido entre suas famílias e quando viram já estavam chegando. Foram correndo colocar as vestes com o símbolo da Grifinória, a casa deles em Hogwarts e desembarcaram.


	2. Chegada em Hogwarts

Chegando ao castelo, eles foram comer o famoso e maravilhoso banquete de Hogwarts, sentados a mesa da Grifinória. Sentaram-se juntos, como sempre e conversaram muito com seus amigos. Foi um jantar longo e cansativo, que após terminarem foram para a sala comunal de sua casa.

- Vocês não acham uma maravilha a primeira semana não ter aulas? Eu acho. A gente pode fazer o que quiser, só tem Quadribol e essas aulas extras!- disse Lily, sentando-se.

- Pois é, to quase pirando de tanta ansiedade por causa do jogo do fim de semana! - disse James se jogando em uma poltrona ali.

Enquanto James falava isso, Sirius havia ido até Marlene, uma garota que ele gostava, apesar de paquerar todas as outras de Hogwarts. Então eles despediram-se e James e Sirius foram se deitar, enquanto Lily também ia para seu dormitório.

No dia seguinte, eles se encontraram no Salão Principal.

- Hoje eu tenho Quadribol, Lily. Você quer assistir? O Sirius também vai -perguntou James animado.

- Pode ser! - respondeu ela pegando um bolinho.

Lúcio Malfoy, um garoto da Sonserina, cabelos loiros platinados, encarava James e Sirius. Eles não se davam lá muito bem. Saíram do Salão Principal, depois de tomar café, eles combinaram de se encontrar mais tarde no campo de Quadribol antes do treino para o grande jogo do fim de semana, contra Sonserina.

Enquanto James ia colocar o uniforme de Quadribol (Sirius sempre o acompanhando), Lily foi até seu dormitório e deitou para descansar um pouco. Ela havia ido deitar tarde pois ficara conversando com Sirius e James. James, James, James... Ela começou a pensar em tudo que fosse relacionado a ele. Ela ficou pensando e quando percebeu, havia muitas lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ela o amava. Lily parou e pensou: _"Da próxima vez que eu e James ficarmos sozinhos, sem Sirius, sem ninguém, vou contar tudo o que eu sinto, penso e quero"_. Ela se sentou na cama e tentou parar de chorar. Simplesmente não conseguia parar. Quando Lily viu pela janela, o treino já começara. Ela colocou correndo um casaquinho pois tinha uma leve brisa lá fora. Lily saiu correndo até o campo, com os olhos inchados e se sentou nas arquibancadas onde não havia quase ninguém, exceto Sirius. Ela tentou, disfarçadamente, enxugar as lágrimas e não parecer inchada, quando Sirius chegou e perguntou:

- O que aconteceu que você chegou atrasada?

- Eu...ah...perdi a hora – disse ela evitando olhar pra Sirius.

- Lily? Você ta chorando? - perguntou Sirius passando um braço em volta dela.

- Não não, eu só... tá bom, eu estava, mas não conte pra ninguém - disse ela abraçando Sirius.

- Mas o que aconteceu?

- Nada, nada... Só não conte pra ninguém.

Eles sentaram e assistiram ao treino. Lily via James voando em sua vassoura pra lá e pra cá. No fim do treino, ele veio correndo até Lily e Sirius, depois de tirar seu uniforme no vestiário e perguntou pra Lily:

- O que aconteceu que você chegou depois do início do treino?

- Ah... é que... ah... eu tava... fazendo... umas coisas pra amanhã, é, isso - respondeu Lily sem olhar pra ele, olhando de canto pra Sirius. Os dois se entreolharam e não falaram nada enquanto se dirigiam até o castelo.

Chegando ao Salão Principal pra jantar, Lily comeu rapidamente e disse que ia se deitar pois estava cansada.

- Cara, você não achou a Lily estranha? - James perguntou enquanto se dirigiam ao dormitório masculino.

- Achei, mas o que será que houve? - disse Sirius.

- Não sei... Sirius, você gosta da Lily, tipo, sem ser como amiga? - James perguntou sério, andando mais devagar.

- Não cara, ela só é uma grande amiga minha, nada além, mas por quê?

- Por nada não... - James respondeu, pensativo.

Eles chegaram ao dormitório e cada um colocou o pijama e se deitaram.

- Ah.. er... Sirius? Você tá acordado? Sirius? Ah... – James chamou, mas o amigo estava dormindo.

Ele começou a pensar porque Lily estava agindo assim. Seria porque ela estava braba? Ela estava escondendo alguma coisa? Ele não fazia ideia. Logo adormeceu.

Antes de adormecer, Lily ficou pensando que ia ser meio impossível falar com James, afinal, ele estava sempre com Sirius. No fim, ela não havia descansado de tarde e pegou no sono bem rápido.


	3. O quase beijo

No outro dia, Lily acordou bem cedo e foi tomar café. Sirius e James não estavam lá. Só tinha duas pessoas na mesa da Grifinória, contando com Lily. Ela viu que na mesa da Sonserina só tinha Snape. Ele olhou pra ela e parou de comer.

Depois, ela foi correndo até a sala comunal, ler um livro para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ela estava concentrada lendo, quando ouviu alguém descendo do dormitório masculino. Era James. _"E agora?"_ pensou Lily, _"Eu vou ter que contar pra ele AGORA?"_

- Dia, Lily.

- Ah, James, ah, oi.

- Tudo bem contigo? - perguntou James sentando em uma poltrona em frente à de Lily.

- É, acho que sim, e contigo?

- Tudo bem... Que livro é...

-James, preciso te contar uma coisa, mas nem Sirius nem ninguém pode saber. Sei que ele também é meu melhor amigo, mas não quero que ele saiba. - interrompeu Lily, fechando o livro.

- Certo, pode contar, não vou contar pra ele. - respondeu James sem entender muito bem o que Lily queria dizer.

- Bom, é que eu... tipo... eu... ah, você sabe...- disse Lily olhando pra baixo. Ela deixou o livro cair sem querer, e James se levantou e pegou o livro. Quando ele se levantou, ele estava tão perto de Lily, com os olhos fixos nos dela. Lily podia jurar que James ia beijá-la.

- Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? - Sirius vinha descendo a escada do dormitório.

- Não, não, a gente só estava conversando sobre... sobre as aulas de hoje, é, isso. - disse Lily arrancando o livro da mão de James e levantando. James ficou quieto. Sirius olhou pra ele.

- É, gente, eu lembrei que tenho que fazer uma coisa na biblioteca, a gente se vê depois. Até mais tarde - disse Lily saindo da sala comunal. Ela saiu da sala comunal e foi para a biblioteca correndo, pensando no "quase beijo".

James e Sirius ficaram na sala comunal. Sirius olhando para James e ele desviando o olhar. Por um instante eles ficaram parados, depois Sirius perguntou:

- Aconteceu ou tá acontecendo alguma coisa entre você e a Lily?

- Não, não... - respondeu James sem jeito.

- Você descobriu por que ela tava estranha? - perguntou Sirius.

- Não descobri nada - disse James -, mas preciso descobrir. - e saiu correndo da sala como Lily havia feito. Sirius ficou parado por um momento e depois saiu em direção a Marlene.

- Lily! Ei, Lily, ESPERE! - gritou James indo em direção à Lily. Tinha muita gente ali, então Lily tropeçou no pé de um menino da Corvinal e quase caiu, mas James segurou a mão dela. Ele puxou ela e eles ficaram na mesma situação do "quase beijo", só que de mãos dadas.

- Eh, ah... eu... eu tava... tava indo pra biblioteca - disse ela olhando pra baixo e soltando a mão de James.

- Lily, eu preciso falar com você, pode ser agora? - perguntou James.

- Agora não dá - disse Lily meio sem jeito. - DESCULPE! - berrou ela correndo e deixando James ali. Lily odiava agir assim, como estava agindo com James e Sirius.


	4. A briga

Lily chegou até a biblioteca e pegou um livro sobre quadribol, apesar de não se interessar por isso. Ela sentou-se e abriu o livro. Ficou folheando durante meia hora, e quando viu já tinha anoitecido. Era hora do jantar. Ela foi se encontrar com James e Sirius antes de irem comer. Lily estava indo até a sala comunal e viu que Snape estava vindo em sua direção. Ela tentou ir pra esquerda, ele também. Ela tentou ir pra direita, ele fez o mesmo. Eles se encararam e Snape disse:

- Desculpe, Evans.

Lily ficou quieta e saiu andando com muita raiva por ele ter chamado-a de "Evans".

- Oi meninos. - disse Lily dando um beijo da bochecha de cada um.

- Eaí, Lily -disse Sirius. James ficou quieto. - To morrendo de fome, vamos comer? - perguntou Sirius cutucando os amigos.

Lily ficou olhando para James que desviava o olhar sempre.

- Pode ser - respondeu Lily em voz baixa.

Eles chegaram para comer quando não tinha quase ninguém nas mesas. Ninguém falou nada durante a refeição, pois todo mundo estava meio estranho. Sirius ficou olhando para os dois com cara de quem diz "vocês não vão falar nada?". Eles chegaram na sala comunal e sentaram-se. Todos se encararam.

- Vocês gostam de alguém? - perguntou Lily finalmente.

- Eu não, só na curtição. Mas digamos que estou gostando um pouco da Lene, sei lá – Sirius respondeu.

- Eu não, que ridícula essa história de gostar de alguém. Só gente babaca gosta de outra pessoa "desse jeito". To nem aí pra essas coisas – James respondeu.

- VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE MESMO NÃO É? - berrou Lily, levantando-se com muita raiva. Algumas pessoas olharam o que estava acontecendo, mas voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo.

- Entendo o que? - disse James se levantando. Lily começou a chorar, a gemer e seus lábios começaram a tremer.

- Já parou pra pensar que alguém pode gostar de você de verdade? Já pensou que essa pessoa pode lembrar de você todos os dias e agora você diz que "não ta nem aí"? Já parou pra pensar James? Não né? Eu sei que não. Então eu, como sua "amiga" - ela fez aspas no ar, ainda chorando. Sirius olhava para os dois, sem perder um segundo da conversa. James e Lily se olhavam nos olhos. - te dou uma dica: para pra pensar em tudo o que uma pessoa pode sentir por você, e sabe o que mais? Se você descobrir algum dia que alguém gosta de você de verdade, dê valor.

Ela saiu dali e foi para o dormitório feminino. James ficou sem reação. Sirius olhou pra ele e colocou a mão em seu ombro. Ele subiu sozinho para seu dormitório. Aquilo tinha sido uma indireta? O que Lily queria dizer com isso? Alguém gostava dele de verdade? "Dê valor". Essas palavras se repetiam várias vezes em sua mente.  
Lily colocou seu pijama, chorando ainda. Deitou-se e começou a chorar sem medo de alguém ouvi-la. Marlene McKinnon, sua colega de quarto e a menina mais "chegada" sentou-se do lado de sua cama e disse:

- Lily, eu ouvi sua conversa com o James lá embaixo. Não fica assim. Mas eu quero que tu saiba, que mesmo a gente não se falando muito, pode contar comigo ok? Boa noite.

Lily soluçava com o rosto no travesseiro. Chorou até que todas as pessoas da Grifinória tivessem saído da sala comunal. Ela desceu sem fazer muito barulho. Sentou-se em uma poltrona na frente da lareira, com os olhos fixos no fogo. Ela levou seu cobertor junto.

- Oi - disse Sirius descendo as escadas.

- SIRIUS! AH, QUE SUSTO!- berrou ela. Sirius riu e disse:

- Lily, você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu entre você e o James?

Lily olhou pra ele, cheia de lágrimas nos olhos. Ele a abraçou muito forte. O abraço de Sirius era o melhor de todos. Eles ficaram abraçados por muito tempo até que ele disse:

- Ei, ruivinha, me conte o que houve.

- Eu amo o James, Sirius. - disse ela respirando fundo. - Gosto dele desde o segundo ano.

Lily contou tudo para Sirius, tudo mesmo. _"É bom saber que tem alguém que eu possa confiar e contar tudo" _pensou ela.


End file.
